


Burn

by WinterDrake



Series: B is For Bad [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Illusions, Manipulation, Tragedy, Violence, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: Sequel to Bone. Noctis continues to make his way forward inside Zegnautus Keep.





	Burn

Noctis dazedly made his way further into Zegnautus Keep. He kept one hand on the wall to keep him upright as his legs could barely hold himself. He shivered every so often in the cool, stagnant air of the building.

 _Keep going Noctis. Don't think. Just keep going._ The Prince repeated these words inside his mind as he forced his body to continue at a painfully slow pace. There was a persistent ache in his head that made everything difficult. Concentrating, moving, thinking.

" _Poor Ignis. All alone. Blind as he is, how long do you think he can manage to survive in here? There are so many nasty creatures lurking about._ " Ardyn voice rang out after what felt like an eternity in silence. " _And now it looks as if his Prince is too lost to even think of the well-being of only remaining friend._ "

_Remaining friend? Where were-_

Noctis shut down his thoughts once more. He focused instead on the flicker of anger that began to grow within him. At Ardyn, the reason for all the misfortune to befall him and his friends. He had even murdered the one person he had wanted to save most in the world.  _Luna._  The dark haired man let the anger consume him.

"I  _will_ kill you. You'll rot in the deepest hell, you sick bastard." Noctis vowed, his voice deeper in his anger.

" _Well, that was uncalled for. After all I've done for you? Here I am even leading you to your precious Crystal._ " Ardyn feigned insult. " _Children these days. Over two thousand years their senior and I'll still not receive the respect due to me._ "

Noctis halted his progress immediately, his anger dissipating.

"Two thousand... Years?" Noctis repeated Ardyn's words in horror.  _Ardyn was over two thousand years old? No. That wasn't possible… Wait._  Noctis remembered Gilgamesh then. Another being supposedly that old, from what Gladio described.

 _Oh Gladio. Where are you?_ Noctis wondered.

 _He's not coming to help you. He can't._ His thoughts whispered back.

Had Noctis ever had a chance against Ardyn? Did anyone? Just what was he capable of, really?

" _And what hell shall you reside in? The murder of your closest companions deserves the same level of punishment, would it not?_ " Ardyn asked darkly. " _We shall suffer the torment together._ "

Noctis flinched, but didn't respond. He began to walk again.  _Had he done that? Had he killed them? Prompto and Gladio..._

_Blood all over the walls._

_The axe embedded into bone._

_No!_ The dark haired man thought in distress.  _That didn't happen!_

 _Nothing felt real. Was this real?_ Noctis couldn't tell anymore. He could feel despair rising within him. He didn't know what to do. The Prince could only pray to the Astrals that which he glimpsed in his own mind wasn't true.

" _I wonder what your Advisor would say of you now. Would he think you to be worthy of your title as Chosen King? I think not. Even your bloodline has deemed you unworthy._ " The Chancellor could never be silent, it seemed. Noctis knew the man was enjoying watching him suffer.

… But he was also right. The Ring lay useless on the Prince's finger. He had once been able to feel its overwhelming power when he acquired it in Altissia. But since Prompto di-  _went missing_  on the train, the Ring of the Lucii had not felt the same.

When the Noctis finally donned the Ring, he felt nothing. No surge of power, no words from the Kings of Yore. At first, Noctis believed that Ardyn was preventing its use somehow, like his other powers. But just an hour prior, in desperation he had begged the Ring to work. He had been surrounded by three-  _four_  fallen MTs…

Ardyn had been listening to his pleas. The young man remembered his words.

" _I've done nothing to prevent the power of the Ring. It just might be that the Kings of Lucis have decided you are unworthy. How unfortunate."_

Noctis tried not to believe it. Ardyn was probably lying to hurt him. But he knew the Ring had been different since the train... Had the Kings rejected him for refusing his Calling for so long? Even after so many had died for him? After Luna had died for him?

Never in his life had Noctis felt so alone and exhausted, both mentally and physically. He was powerless, without his friends and at the mercy of some deranged individual. And he did not even know  _why_!

The Prince also wondered what was wrong with himself. Why did his mind feel so shattered, so fragile? Why did he feel as if something dark resided within him? Why did he feel he had done so much wrong? He couldn't have really hurt his friends.

_He would never!_

"What…"  _What do you want. Why did you do this. Just stop. Please just stop._ "... Did I ever do to you?" Noctis asked, his mind overwhelmed with his thoughts and causing his voice to finally break.

" _You? Nothing at all._ " Ardyn chuckled. There was no further response in the emptiness of Zegnautus.

The Prince continued onwards.

* * *

Door locked, doors opened. Enemies barred one way, enemies chased him onto another. Noctis followed the path laid out by Ardyn. Sometimes, the man let Noctis wander without direction for hours but would eventually lead him once more.

Noctis didn't pick up any weapons, something inside him would shy away from them all. Thankfully, Ardyn did not force him to fight any of the enemies he encountered.

Noctis felt worse as time passed. Even when given the chance to rest, his body would recover but his mind would not. It was like something clouded it, preventing him from concentrating fully on everything around him. It didn't help that throughout it all Ardyn continued to speak to Noctis. The Prince rarely responded, wishing the man could just choke on his own tongue.

" _Oh Prince, what are you still doing all alone? Shouldn't you have found your friends by now? Where might they be I wonder? … Or rather, where might their corpses be? I think you know."_

" _Do you wish for this to be over? It can't be. Not yet."_

" _How must your father feel at realizing he sired such a failure? Perhaps he watches over you now. Tell me, can you sense his disappointment?"_

" _Poor boy. I can see your despair. Would you like to surrender? Beg, and I just may offer you mercy."_

Eventually, Noctis encountered both Prompto and Gladio. He had been stunned as something deep inside him knew it wasn't right. The young man could not help himself but to try and hurry towards them. To reach for them. Yet both men would always vanish before he could.

"Noct, I'm over here!" Prompto waved at him, a few steps inside a room. He was smiling at him, looking as excited as the day he first got his new camera. The Prince's heart ached at the seeing that expression. His friend was gone by the time Noctis dashed over to where he once stood.

"Get your scrawny ass over here, kid!" Gladio's voice boomed across the empty facility. He was leaning against a pillar at the opposite end of a hallway. That deep, familiar voice normally meant Noctis was safe. But it didn't offer that same feeling anymore. He followed his Shield regardless, ignoring the warnings in his mind. The dark haired man took his eyes off Gladio for just a moment and he was gone.

"Hey buddy! Follow me!" Prompto again some time later on the other side of a metal walkway. The blonde gestured at Noctis to come closer and Noctis did, despite knowing how wrong everything was. It hurt seeing him. A fallen MT grabbed the Prince's leg as rushed by and by the time he had broken free, his friend was gone.

"What the hell are you doing, keeping yourself defenceless like that? I taught you better!" Gladio scoffed as he looked at Noctis. The young man had found his Shield standing in front of a large console, the screen dark behind him. "Here, take this."

The larger man bent down to grab something beside him and tossed it at his Prince. It took the Noctis only a second to recognize what it was.

An axe.

Noctis side stepped in haste, letting the weapon crash to the ground. He took another few steps back, refusing to be near it but also unable to tear his eyes away from it. There was blood on the blade. When the young man finally looked back up, Gladio was gone.

All of this began to take a toll on the Prince. The exhaustion, the illusions, the seclusion, the running… That  _constant_  ache in his head that refused abate. Knowing he was powerless and at the mercy of a madman. That his friends may not be alright. That the Kings, and even his own  _father_ , might have rejected him.

Noctis still didn't know the reason for any of this. Why Ardyn was doing this to him. Why he had killed Luna. Why the Kings and even the Gods seemed to have forsaken him.

All Noctis could do was continue forward. Even if everyone saw him as unworthy of being the Chosen King. He would continue still, with tears in his eyes and heart full of despair.

Because he owed everyone… For not being what they needed.

* * *

" _I think I shall grant you some mercy."_ Ardyn announced as Noctis walked along another hallway. There was a pause and then he added. " _Follow the path to be reunited with your Advisor. I'm sure you'll take good care of him."_

Ardyn wasn't lying.

Noctis glimpsed Ignis further ahead after some time. His Advisor was making slow progress with a walking stick in hand. Noctis froze and just stared at his oldest friend. He wished to say something. Tell Ignis how glad he was to see him. How alone he had felt in this place.

But he didn't. Noctis stepped back. He turned around, only to find himself face to face with another MT that had somehow crept up behind him. The young man gasped in surprise as it swung it's axe. With moments to spare, the Prince clumsily dodged out of the way. The sound of the weapon striking the wall echoed across the hall.

Noctis had no weapons. He was defenceless against his foe. Turning to flee, the heir of Lucis was surprised to find that the MT moved much faster than he anticipated. The mechanical soldier seized the Prince's throat with its free hand and slammed him against the wall. The young man cried out in pain and quickly struggled to free himself.

For some reason the MT was far stronger than the others he had encountered in this place. The grip around his throat tightened and Noctis struggled to breathe. He wasn't able to break free and could only watch as the MT raised its axe for another strike.

But it was stopped. A spear was thrust through its head and its grip instantly loosened. The soldier dropped to the ground and Noctis stumbled away before the resulting explosion could harm him.

"Noctis!" Ignis's asked, looking in his direction from the noise he had made. "Is that you?" Noctis stilled and held his breath.

_Don't let him near you. It's not safe!_

_He'll be disappointed in you too._

_Leave him now!_

With those thoughts in mind, Noctis waited, hoping Ignis would somehow believe that he had imaged the voice. He watched as Ignis reached out with his free hand to try and find him by touch.

"I heard you cry out. If that is really you, please answer me." The desperation in his voice made Noctis's heart clench. He wanted to reach out to him. Tell him he was right there.

"Noct…" Ignis lowered his hand. The sound of his name finally caused Noctis to act.

"Iggy…" The Prince finally gasped out. "It's me."

"Noctis." Relief was evident in his Advisor's voice."You're safe… I'm glad I've found you."

Noctis's throat tightened. He was glad as well… But would Ignis still want to be here if he knew how much of a failure he was? That after everything Ignis had done for his Prince, Noctis had blown it all?

"Is everything alright?" His Advisor asked softly, walking in the direction the the Prince's voice came from.

_No. And Gladio and Prompto were-_

"Yes." Noctis lied. The Prince could see the frown on Ignis's face. He didn't believe him.

"Where are you?" Ignis reached out with his hand again.

"Here." Noctis reached out and took his friend's hand, bringing him closer. It was real. Flesh, not metal. He held onto it longer than necessary before finally letting it go.

"Ignis, how are you able to use the Armiger?" Noctis asked, his hazy mind finally realizing how Ignis had killed the MT.

"Should I not be?" Ignis seemed puzzled. "Noct, are you unable to use it?"

"... Yeah. I have no weapons with me right now." The Prince admitted.

"Is this the Chancellor's doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Noctis was almost certain it wasn't but he had a tiny shred of hope.

"Hold on just a moment then." Noctis watched Ignis summon a sword, Noctis's own Ultima blade, and several flasks. Noctis flinched at the sight of the sword, what had once been the Engine Blade before being upgraded by Cid. The sword had been a gift from his father. Looking at it reminded Noctis of his failings.

"Here." Ignis offered the sword and flasks to Noctis. He looked at them, unwilling to touch them. "Take them Noct. We may have need them and my blindness is much more of a problem in this facility. I cannot use spells as easily in these close quarters. We will figure out what is wrong with your powers, do not worry."

"... Alright." Noctis had some hesitation but he took the sword and spells. He pocketed the flasks, noticing they were all powerful fire spells. Despite his reservations, Noctis feel good at having something to defend himself with again. He just had to be careful.

_So I don't hurt him too._

"Thank you, Specs." The Prince finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Have you... Seen any sign of Gladio? Ardyn insinuated that..." Ignis didn't finish. Or ask about Prompto. Noctis flinched again, this time at the name of his Shield.

"I… I think.." Noctis couldn't say the words. "I… I don't know _._ "

_Those lifeless eyes._

"I… See." Ignis murmured, his shoulders falling. "We should get a move on. I'm sure… I'm sure wherever he may be, he would understand."

"We need to get to the Crystal." Noctis stated desperately, hoping it could do something about all of this. He would do  _anything._  "And then everything will be okay."

* * *

Noctis and Ignis continued on in silence for some time, both lost in their thoughts.

"Noctis." Ignis stopped behind him at one point. "If anything should befall me, I want you to know that it will not be your fault. As much as it may feel that it is, do not blame yourself. And know that I would never place the blame on you. The person solely responsible for all of this is the Chancellor."

"I.. Alright." Noctis whispered. "Thank you, Iggy."

"We also need to talk. About… Our friends. And about Ardyn. Let us find somewhere safe-" Before Ignis could even finish his sentence they heard the familiar sound of many heavy metallic footsteps. Enemies were coming, and many of them.

Noctis reacted instantly, grabbing his Advisor's hand and fleeing.

* * *

The MTs didn't relent. The metal soldiers chased the two humans further than any had done previously.

It wasn't long before both men were cornered in a large room with a walkway crisscrossing high above them. After glancing around briefly, Noctis noticed it was fairly open near the doorway but contained many half-finished robotic constructs littered around the rest of it. He realized this might be a good thing. It would be easier for Ignis to fight here as there was much more open space than in the hallways outside.

"I'll be alright Noct, just focus on yourself." Ignis said after Noctis explained the layout of the room and the first of the MT's reached them.

"I'm holding you to that. Stay safe!" Noctis responded and lunged at the first enemy with the Ultima Blade. The soldier went down fast, another weak one. As Noctis focused on the next, his vision blurred and once again he was facing his friends. Prompto and Gladio walked towards him, their own weapons raised. Noctis was stunned for a few seconds but he forced himself to strike, destroying both in quick succession. He  _knew_ those weren't his friends. But it didn't dull the pain he felt at attacking them.

 _Is it easier now, knowing you've struck them down in reality?_ A thought in his mind whispered maliciously. It startled the young man enough that the MT he faced was able to get in a quick strike to his side with the flat side of it's weapon.

 _No._ Noctis thought as he backpedaled. He lunged forward and sliced the MT in two.  _That didn't happen!_

The Prince glanced towards Ignis and saw that he was holding his own. His Advisor could not see what Noctis did and did not react to who the MTs resembled. Noctis said nothing about it to him as he continued to fight.

Noctis could feel anger rising inside him once more. This was another trick of Ardyn's. He didn't know how he was doing it but he had had  _enough_. Fury giving him renewed energy, Noctis charged towards the remaining MTs.

They went down swiftly from his brutal attacks. It did not take long to clear the room.

Afterwards, the Prince made his way over to Ignis. His friend was alright, the only injuries sustained a few bruises and a cut across his arm. But he was alive. And most importantly safe.

Noctis was about to say something when he caught sight of something above him, on one of the walkways.

"Wait here, Ignis." Noctis ordered, eyes never straying from what he had glimpsed. Noctis ignored whatever his friend said in response. The young man made his way forward, stepping around one of the unfinished robots in his way, until he could clearly see what was above.

_Ardyn._

Standing there, watching Noctis. A smug expression on his face as his golden eyes locked with the Prince's own.

It was too much. Seeing how victorious that man looked. Noctis glared at him for several long moments, wishing to wipe that look off. To see him in pain like Noctis had been.

 _Burn it off. Burn him whole!_ The thought intruded into Noctis's head. An all encompassing rage enveloped him. Even as he tried to block out the dark thoughts, he was already reaching for a flask.

The Prince threw the firaga spell with all his might. At first, he took pleasure in the act. He would watch that man  _burn._ But it quickly turned into unease as Ardyn smiled wider in those brief seconds before the flask hit him.

Or would have hit him. Had it struck, it would have done so right on his smug face. The spell went right through him instead, his form dissipating. The flask then sailed passed the walkway, falling to the ground below.

Another illusion.

Noctis was startled almost immediately by a flash of black straight ahead of him, nearer to the far side of the room. A half-second later and he saw Ignis's form emerge from behind another robot, sprinting in its direction.

_Ignis had been behind him! What was he doing over there?_

Noctis watched in horror as the flask he threw finally fell to the ground, releasing the spell contained within.

… But it would miss Ignis, Noctis realized quickly. He had used enough of these spells to know their range. His Advisor was far enough away that, despite the spell's strength, the flames would not reach him.

Relief. Such a euphoric feeling of relief that surged through Noctis.

_Not this time!_

"Ig-" Noctis called out as the firaga spell flared. He wanted Ignis to come back. He would not let the man out of his sight this time. The Prince was cut off when something exploded. It was then he noticed many barrels with a very familiar sign littered ahead of him…  _Right where Ignis was_!

_Why had he not noticed them? Had they always been there?_

Though the spell would not harm Ignis itself, the chemicals inside the barrels once ignited would. Noctis was only able to take one single step forward before the first barrel exploded. After the first near the vicinity of the spell exploded, a chain reaction began. One barrel caused another nearby to explode.

"-nis?" Noctis finished, standing even as the blasts almost ruptured his ear drums. His ears rang and as several waves of searing heat washed over him. He felt a sharp pain and turned to find a piece of metal shrapnel embedded into his shoulder. The young man pulled it out with a shaky hand before looking in front of him once more. He ignored the blood beginning to darken his clothes.

The Prince stood still in shock at the destruction before him. Where Ignis had been was a chaotic mess of broken metal and raging flames. A minute passed like this until the fire system went online. The sprinklers high above began to drench the room.

The ice cold water washing over him snapped Noctis out of his stupor. He instantly rushed into the carnage, heedless of the heat and flames.

The smell hit the Prince first. Burnt flesh. Even in his panic, it reminded Noctis of that time he and Prompto had accidentally knocked over a behemoth shank into the campfire. Neither one of them had wanted to risk a burn trying to take it out so they left it to burn. Ignis had not been happy with either of them after learning what had happened.

Noctis gagged when he finally caught sight of his friend. He didn't near the body, already knowing it was far, far too late. He scrambled back, away from it all, until he was pressed against a wall on the opposite side. He let himself slide down and curled into himself, ignoring the water putting out the last of the flames and still continuing to fall over him.

_Prompto, his body strewn about the train._

_Gladio, felled by single strike to his skull._

_And now Ignis, flesh torn and blackened from the shrapnel and raging flames._

Noctis had killed them all. He had killed all three of his friends. He couldn't ignore it anymore.

Noctis screamed. His cry echoing across the chamber.

_Prompto, Gladio, Ignis._

_Please._

_Forgive me._

* * *

Some time later, after the water had put out the flames and since turned itself off, several forms entered the room.

"Such a  _shame._  You've gone and killed the last one too." Ardyn's remarked as he neared the Prince. Noctis didn't move at the sound of his voice, or the sound of MTs moving towards him.

"Look how easily you turned on them, your so called friends. I didn't even have to do much, just nudge things along in a few places." Ardyn chuckled. "Anger is such an easy emotion to manipulate. Easy too is a mind no longer as stable as it once was."

Still no reaction from the boy.

"Oh?" Ardyn knelt down beside Noctis. He grabbed him roughly by the hair to pull his face up. The Prince didn't react to him. The older man then waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you even listening to me?"

The Chosen's eyes were blank, his stare empty. Like on the train. His mind retreating into himself to cope.

"Pity." Ardyn sighed, a little disappointed. "I suppose there will be plenty of time for this later."

The man raised a hand and gestured for the MT's to come closer.

* * *

Noctis came back into awareness some time later. His body ached, his clothes were damp, his shoulder throbbed and the bone deep exhaustion he felt made him wish he wasn't awake. His head didn't feel much better. The haziness still there.

The young man found himself flat on the ground on a metal walkway. He didn't move as the events of the last few days played across his mind. He now remembered fully what had happened.

What he had done. The Prince felt tears form and quickly run down his cheeks.

Noctis had hurt them. His friends. He had  _murdered_ them. All three of them.

Noctis tried to deny it.

 _It wasn't... It wasn't my fault! Ignis told me. Ignis knew! That's why… That's why he said those things to me. It was Ardyn. It was all Ardyn!_ Noctis frantically tried to believe. But it was by his hand all three had met their demise. Not the Chancellor's. He shouldn't have fallen for whatever tricks he had used. The blame could only lie with himself for that.

Ignis had tried to warn him, the Prince remembered. He and Gladio had tried to tell him about Prompto and Ardyn multiple times on their way to Zegnautus. They tried to ask what had happened. But everytime they tried to bring it up, Noctis would shut down. His mind couldn't take it, or would refuse to understand. Eventually both his friends had held off on saying anything else. His Advisor had tried one last time here in Zegnautus but the MTs had interrupted them.

It took some time but Noctis finally noticed a light around him. It seemed familiar but a little  _off._ The young man scrambled to his knees and gasped at the sight before him.

The Crystal. The Crystal was  _right there_. The reason for this tragedy. The reason the Empire had caused all of this suffering. All of the death.

Noctis blocked out everything as he tried to get up. He still had something to do. He had to try his best to not let all the deaths be in vain.

As he pushed himself to stand, the Prince felt something grab him from behind. The cold metal of the arms made it instantly recognizable as an MT. He struggled, trying to free himself.

"Are you back with us?" Ardyn's voice came from somewhere behind him. "I must admit, I was getting rather worried."

Noctis froze, feeling a shiver of of terror run through his body. He didn't even attempt to turn his head to look at the man. He wouldn't have been able to move even if the MT wasn't holding him. How he  _hated_ that man. But how terrified he was as well. What else could Ardyn make him do? Who else could he make him hurt? He had just been playing with him this whole time. What kind of power did he hold?

"I wonder… Will the Gods accept you as you are now? A broken, cowering child? Unable to save his friends. Unable to even face me? Rejected by his very ancestors? Unworthy in every sense of the word?" Ardyn asked, a hint of barely controlled anger in his words. Noctis felt his presence come closer.

The Prince made a sound of surprise when he felt the MT let go, just to find the collar of his shirt gripped by a large hand. The hold tightened and Noctis found himself hauled towards the Crystal. Ardyn was strong, able to pull the younger man with ease.

"Come on boy. Ask them. Ask your Gods, ask your Kings." Ardyn commanded, slamming Noctis against the Stone. The man's free hand roughly shoved the side of Prince's head, keeping it pressed against the unyielding material. The Prince's skin crawled at feeling the man's touch but he focused on what was most important right now. The Crystal.

The Stone felt cold and lifeless, just as the Ring did. Nothing about it exuded any form of magic Noctis could feel. It didn't feel right, just as the Ring did not. Even at home, the Prince had been able to feel the magic of the Crystal while in its vicinity. Here he could not.

Was this because of its rejection of him?

"...Please…" Noctis weakly managed, pressing both hands on the Crystal, allowing the Ring to touch. "Help me."

A few tense moments passed. But nothing happened. Noctis prayed, he prayed with every ounce of his soul.

 _I know you may think me unworthy but I would still fight._   _Please show me what I must do. Grant me the power to stop Ardyn._

_Bahamut. Shiva. Odin. Ramuh. Titan. Leviathan…_

_Carbuncle. You've saved me from my nightmares before. Help me._

…  _Father! I need you!_

_Please!_

Nothing. Even after a few minutes. Noctis choked back a sob. Was that why the even the light of the Crystal seemed to be different to him? It did not think him worthy? Had he truly failed so spectacularly in their eyes? The answer was yes, Noctis knew. The four lives lost in these last few weeks, either thanks to his hand or his weakness were proof of that.

"I thought as much." Ardyn said as he let go of him. "Pathetic."

Nocis could only stare into the light as he heard the Chancellor step away from him.

_He was right._

_I am unworthy. I've failed everyone. Father, Luna, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, the Kings, the Gods, everyone! I should have never been Chosen._ Noctis thought in his despair. He slumped to the ground. He didn't try to stop his tears.

* * *

"You're all alone now, boy. No family, no friends, no powers, no Gods." Ardyn was still here. Noctis didn't care. He didn't care if the man slit his throat at this very moment.

He was useless.

He always had been.

The Gods had been wrong to name him Chosen King. Everyone had been wrong to believe in him.

"How does it feel?" Ardyn asked, breaking the young man out of his thoughts.

The Prince gave him no answer.

"What if…" Ardyn paused, waiting until Noctis glanced at him before continuing. "What if I said everything that happened to your dear companions was just a little trick of mine? That your friends are alive and well, just waiting for their Prince to come rescue them?"

Noctis's head turned sharply towards his enemy. A glimmer of hope rose within him.

_They might be alive?_

"What would you say about that? How would it make you feel to be deceived so cruelly?" Ardyn asked, a sinister smile on his face.

Noctis desperately focused on what Ardyn was implying. Everything… Had been a trick? He briefly wondered how that may be but didn't dwell on it.

_They were alive!_

Joy bubbled up within Noctis despite his situation. Despite being tricked so thoroughly. Noctis could find his friends and get them out. Even if he was no longer the Chosen King, he would make sure his friends were okay. He would make sure they would survive this mess. The dark haired man could feel his resolve returning.

"I could say that." Ardyn continued and paused once again, as if debating with himself. "But then I'd be lying wouldn't I? And I just don't want to do that to you. It would be so very heartless, would it not?"

Ardyn smirked as he saw the hope fade from the boy's face.

"Oh do cheer up, Noct. I have deemed that your death shall not be today or any time in the near future." Ardyn raised a hand and strange type of magic burst forth, coalescing into a ball that was a shifting mixture of violet and black. "You are required alive to witness everything succumb to the darkness."

Noctis didn't know what kind of magic that was but it didn't feel right. It pulled at his senses, making them scream at him to  _get away._ It felt like the Daemons did.

"All of Eos will fall to me, the Gods included. None shall escape my retribution." Ardyn declared as he began to walk towards Noctis. "I had planned things to be different, you know. But I am a fickle man. Lucky for you, I suppose. You'll live far longer this way."

Noctis tried to move, but found himself frozen. He urged his limbs to budge but nothing came of it. What the hell was this man?

"It is fitting that the God's Chosen bear witness to the consequences of his own weakness. You will behold the end of the world with me, knowing there is naught a failure like you can do to stop it. I see a long future ahead of us."

Ardyn was close now. Noctis had to move  _now._

"At least  _you_  won't be alone in your torment." The Prince tried to scramble away, but it was too late. He felt Ardyn's magic  _burn_  as it met his body. It rushed through him, through his veins and into his very heart. It felt as if a fire was lit inside him, boiling his very blood. His mind fared no better as agony rippled throughout his head.

The last thing the heir of Lucis saw was Ardyn's grinning face before he collapsed into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fair bit of trouble with this last part so I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> I know that in the game, Ardyn’s illusions probably feel real. But in this fic, I tried to make it clear Ardyn’s powers can’t manipulate everything, including the sense of touch. I hope I made it understandable what's going on at the end of it. 
> 
> This will be the final part of this series, unless I can think of some way to continue it.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
